


family bonds

by steviesbucks



Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Viv, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: Viv, Tommy and Billy enjoy some time together as siblings.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd & Viv
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabble Collection





	family bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Me and lovely user [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) are doing a collection of drabbles as practise or as warm-ups that may eventually get turned into something more! This was meant to be set in the same universe as another fic of mine that I haven't ever finished but I also just adore Viv, Billy and Tommy as siblings! 
> 
> Harri and I have made a collection where we’ll be posting our drabbles- feel free to check the whole collection out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hazza_and_Jemmys_Drabble_Extraordinare) and leave kudos/a comment or hit me up on tumblr at docjemsimmons if you enjoy this!! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day <3

“Hey, Sparky! C’mere!” Vi yelled, kneeling down and patting their legs. The dog came dashing up to them, bumping into their legs and sending them flat on their back. They laughed as they caught Sparky with both arms, keeping a grip on him as the twins ran up behind. 

“You good?” 

“Well, I just fell flat on my ass- but yeah, I’m good.” Vi clipped the lead onto the dog, hauling themselves up and dusting their legs off. 

“Race you down to the beach?” 

_ “Last one there has to scrub the bathroom!”  _

_ “You literally have super speed, Tommy, no fair!” _


End file.
